Kadabra
/ |dexsinnoh=021 |dexcekalos=103 |evofrom=Abra |evointo=Alakazam |gen=Generation I |species=Psi Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |type=Psychic |imweight= 124.6 lbs. |metweight=56.7 kg |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |ability=Synchronize Inner Focus |dw=Magic Guard |color=Brown |male=75 |evo= }} Kadabra (Japanese: ユンゲラー Yungeraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Kadabra has a similar anatomy to Abra; however, there are some differences. Kadabra holds a metal spoon forged by its psychic powers. Also, Kadabra's tail is large and curly. It also has a "mustache." The mustache is larger on male Kadabra's. Kadabra's stomach has three red stripes. Natural abilities Kadabra can have the ability Synchronize or the ability Inner Focus. It does not have a strong physical body but prefers to use its psychic powers. If this Pokémon is nearby, an eerie shadow appears on TV screens. Seeing the shadow is said to bring bad luck. It is also said that to control this Pokémon in the most beneficial way you should have psychic powers, like the trainer Sabrina. Evolution Kadabra is the evolved form of Abra as of level 16, and evolves into Alakazam when traded. Game info Game locations |redblue = Cerulean Cave |rbrarity = Uncommon |yellow = Route 8 |yrarity = Rare |goldsilver = Route 8 |gsrarity = Rare |crystal = Route 8 |crarity = Rare |rubysapphire = Evolve Abra |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Abra |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Cerulean Cave Evolve Abra |frlgrarity = Rare |diamondpearl = Route 215 |dprarity = Uncommon |platinum = Route 215 |ptrarity = Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver = Cerulean Cave |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Evolve Abra (White only) |bwrarity = None |xy=Evolve Abra |xyrarity=None}} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Abra |Trozei=Probosphere, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Burned Relic (40-49F), Wish Cave (46-50F), Solar Cave (13-20F) |PMD2=Treeshroud Forest (1-9F), Spacial Rift (1-15BF), Deep Spacial Rift (1-9BF), Lost Wilderness (1-17BF) |Rumble=Eternal Tower}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close by. |yellow=Many odd things happen if this Pokémon is close by. For example, it makes clocks run backwards. |gold=It possesses strong spiritual power. The more danger it faces, the stronger its psychic power. |silver=If it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction. |crystal=When it closes its eyes, twice as many alpha particles come out of the surface of its body. |ruby=Kadabra emits a peculiar alpha wave if it develops a headache. Only those people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a Trainer of this Pokémon. |sapphire=Kadabra holds a silver spoon in its hand. The spoon is used to amplify the alpha waves in its brain. Without the spoon, the Pokémon is said to be limited to half the usual amount of its telekinetic powers. |emerald=It is rumored that a boy with psychic abilities suddenly transformed into Kadabra while he was assisting research into extrasensory powers. |firered=It happened one morning - a boy with extrasensory powers awoke in bed transformed into Kadabra. |leafgreen=It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close. |diamond=If one is nearby, an eerie shadow appears on TV screens. Seeing the shadow is said to bring bad luck. |pearl=When it uses its psychic power, it emits strong alpha waves that can ruin precision devices. |platinum=It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so. |heartgold=It possesses strong spiritual power. The more danger it faces, the stronger its psychic power. |soulsilver=If it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction. |black=It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so. |white=It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so. |black 2=It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so. |white 2=It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so. |x=When it uses its psychic power, it emits strong alpha waves that can ruin precision devices. |y=If it uses its abilities, it emits special alpha waves that cause machines to malfunction. |or = Kadabra emits a peculiar alpha wave if it develops a headache. Only those people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a Trainer of this Pokémon. |as = Kadabra holds a silver spoon in its hand. The spoon is used to amplify the alpha waves in its brain. Without the spoon, the Pokémon is said to be limited to half the usual amount of its telekinetic powers.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 064 front.png |yspr = Y 064 front.png |grnspr = GR 064 front.png |gldspr = G 064 front.png |slvspr = S 064 front.png |cryspr = C 064 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 064 front.png |emeraldspr = E 064 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 064 front.png |dpspr = DP 064 front.png |dpsprf = DP 064f front.png |ptspr = Pt 064 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 064f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 064 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 064f front.png |bwspr = Kadabra BW.gif |xyspr = Kadabra XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Sabrina has a Kadabra in the anime that evolved from an Abra in ''IL022: Abra and the Psychic Showdown. Kadabra also appears in AG146: Fear Factor Phony in a mining colony along with many other -types. Trivia *Kadabra was originally going to be called Pocus. *In Pokémon Red and Blue, the red star is not on Kadabra's forehead. *If you include its previous evolution: Abra+Kadabra you get: Abrakadabra. **If you put Alakazam's name as well, you get "Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!". This is a phrase commonly said by magicians. Origins Kadabra appears to be based off a fox whilst its name comes from Abracadabra Alakazam on where it and its family gets their names. Gallery 064Kadabra OS anime.png 064Kadabra OS anime 2.png 064Kadabra AG anime.png 064Kadabra Dream.png 064Kadabra Pokemon Stadium.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon